In This Precious Moment
by McAbbyGirl4Life
Summary: Their relationship was difficult. At times it was messy. But it had always been precious to both of them. And it was full of precious moments. Unseen R/Hr moments from Deathly Hallows. All cannon. *hiatus*
1. Aftershocks

**I know this has been done plenty of times. More times than is possible to count, probably. But I want to do it anyway, because I had ideas and I wanted to make it unique. So, this is my take on the unseen Ron/Hermione moments of Deathly Hallows. All cannon. I do my best to keep them in character, so tell me how I do on that! I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Seriously hate these...here goes: I don't own anything from the characters to the songs to the anything! I simply like to play around with J.K. Rowling's characters cuz their freaking awesome :D And as for the music...yeah, amazing bands amazing songs, but I'm a beginning musician there is no way I own those either!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ron was anticipating Hermione's coming even more than he did, well, pretty much any major holiday that included abundant amounts of food. Ron had hoped she would come straight to the Burrow a month ago after they had completed their 6th year at Hogwarts, but she had declined insisting that she had to go home to her parents. Hermione had also mentioned that she had to set up some "protection precautions" that would keep her parents out of harms way. When Ron inquired about what the precautions were Hermione simply shook her head and said with a sad smile "I'll explain later." But later never came. So now, he thought, perhaps she would enlighten him.<p>

Hermione had sworn that she would arrive not a moment after 5:00 pm. At that time Ron was to go out and lift the protective enchantments to allow her in. He glanced down at his watch. It read 4:45. Ron let out a growl of impatience.

"Relax Ronnie, she'll be here soon." Mrs. Weasley told him soothingly as she sent a loaf of bread zooming into the oven.

Ron absently began drumming his wand on the table. Sparks emitted from its tip due to his incessant tapping and, much to his mother's displeasure, set fire to a nearby chair.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ron apologized swiftly, and speedily put out the flame with a flick of his wand.

"Ronald really, stop fooling with your wand or it'll only end in disaster." Mrs. Weasley reprimanded offhandedly as she magicked some tomatoes and beans into a pot on the stove.

Ron ceased his tapping and took to conjuring up several paper airplanes and had them chase each other around the kitchen. Ron was exceptionally entertained by this until the planes accidentally collided and exploded into ash that fell into Mrs. Weasley stew.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley cried, now getting quite agitated as she vanished the ash from her cooking.

"Sorry!" Ron repeated penitently, shaking some ash from his sleeve.

Several more moments of peace passed before Ron took up another activity to release his nervous energy. This included enchanting the chairs neighboring the one he resided on to tap dance. This was highly amusing until the chair legs crashed into each other, sending the chairs tumbling to the floor in a splintered heap.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Mrs. Weasley cried exasperatedly as she hastened to repair the damage. "Our whole house will be in shambles before that girl shows up!"

"Oh, look at the time!" Ron stated delightedly, happy to realize that his ridiculous activities had succeeded in making time pass by more rapidly. It was 5:01.

Ron whistled cheerfully as he crossed their lawn, stopping only to mutter an incantation that would lift the spells that kept them concealed. His heart skipped a beat as he made out a bushy haired being coming towards him. Ron vigorously increased his pace so as to meet her sooner. Finally he was within just feet of her.

"Hermione, its so good to see-" Ron began enthusiastically but was stopped abruptly by the look on her face.

Her eyes were dull and red from tears that had been dried only moments before. Her entire appearance was slightly slouched as though the wind had been knocked from her, and her lips were parted in a permanent expression of distress.

"What wrong?" Ron asked instantly.

When Hermione didn't answer Ron pulled her gently forward and silently put up the enchantments once more. He then put his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"What happened?"

"I- I modified their memories, and now they don't know who I am." Hermione replied in a disconnected voice.

"Who Hermione?" Ron urged anxiously.

"Now they don't even remember me."

"Who, Hermione? Who is it?"

"My parents." Hermione said softly, looking up into his eyes. Silent tears were now streaking shamelessly down her cheeks.

Ron couldn't help but be relatively confused, but he continued to listen intently.

"I had to do it," She said, her words coming out fast and slightly garbled but still detached, "I had to take me out of their lives and minds. I had to keep them safe. And now they're moving to Australia."

"Why are they moving to Australia, Hermione?" Ron asked calmly, squeezing her shoulder consolingly.

"Because, they aren't who they were anymore! They are Wendell and Monica Wilkins! Their life ambition is to move to Australia! But now Voldemort can't hurt them. Now their safe.

But they just stared at me, Ron. They just stared at me blankly like they hadn't the slightest idea who I was. I'm no one to them! I'm not their daughter anymore." Hermione wailed hysterically, finally losing her composure.

Ron took that his cue to comfort her. He embraced her tightly and drank in her pain as if it was his own. Her tears soaked through his shirt, but Ron just held on more strongly, despising her anguish.

"It'll be all right, Hermione." He whispered, somewhat awkwardly stroking her hair.

This seemed to alleviate her hysteria to some extent, and her death-grip on him loosened.

"I'm sorry about this." She apologized self-consciously into his chest.

Ron gave her a final squeeze before pulling back and looked her in the eye.

"You have every right to be upset, Hermione. Don't apologize for something you can't help." He said seriously.

Hermione appeared slightly taken aback by his solemn tone, but smiled.

"Thanks Ron," She said, "I'm really happy to see you."

Hermione stood on the tips of her toes and secured her arms around his neck, hugging him sweetly. She pulled back to find him with a rather stunned grin on his face.

"Uh, its really great to see you too…really excellent…bloody brilliant, actually." Ron replied clumsily.

"Yeah…bloody brilliant." Hermione repeated with a pleased smile.

And they set off, side by side, to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, I have almost this entire story written, so the faster I get reviews the faster the next chapter comes! Hehe writer's blackmail ;D<strong>


	2. Written In the Stars

**Thank you guys for all the positive reviews! It really made my day :D This one ends on a little more serious of a note than I had intended but I just thought it ended the chapter so epically that..well, I had to keep it in :) So, if its a _little_ cheesy...my apologies. But I'm a writer, I'm granted a little cheesiness now then ;)**

**Song that inspired this:**

_Stars lookin at our planet watching entropy and pain_  
><em> And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane<em>

_But when I look at the stars,  
>when I look at the stars,<br>when I look at the stars I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars,  
>the stars, I feel like myself<em>

_- Stars, Switchfoot  
><em>

* * *

><p>"…and once half of you have taken the Polyjuice Potion, the brainless idiots won't be able to tell who the real Harry Potter is," Mad-Eye had finished explaining his plan.<p>

The entire living room of the Burrow was packed with various members of the Order, all listening in a still, attentive silence. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were all tightly compressed together on the couch, grave expressions imprinted on their faces as they drank in the perilous implications of the plan.

"So, the question is," Moody growled, his eye whizzing around the room to glance briefly at each person. "Which of you lot are going to be dim-witted enough to go through with it."

"I will,"

Ron's voice was the first to ring out in affirmation.

"Me too," Hermione seconded, sharing a daring, unspoken agreement with Ron when she passed him a significant glance.

Ron was tempted to object but many a time had he seen the familiar indomitable spark in her eyes and had long since learned not to counter it, despite what his opinion may be.

"Can't let you lot have all the fun, can we George?" Fred asked, turning to look at his twin with slight difficulty due to their uncomfortable seating arrangements.

"Wouldn't dream of it," George replied with a mischievous smirk.

"We're in," They declared in unison.

The room resounded with the confirmation of the rest.

"Well, guess that settles it, then," said Moody with an air of closer.

The younger wizards of the room took this as their cue to be excused. Hermione, Ron noticed, had gotten up and was heading for the door. He trailed after her and they made their way out to the humid summer night, both breathing in the moist air and the idea of the precarious task they had just been awarded. After they were several yards away from the house they halted. Silence greeted them, and they stood motionless in the night.

"Some plan, eh?" Ron said thoughtfully, observing the grass waving lackadaisically in the feeble breeze.

"Yes, its quite ingenious." Hermione replied. She was staring curiously at the sky, her brows stitched together in deep thought. Ron followed her gaze.

"I like stars," He remarked nonchalantly, "They're very…bright."

"Oh, what a profound observation, Ronald," Hermione replied sarcastically "Stars are bright."

"Well they are, aren't they? They're not dull, so what else would you have me call them?" Ron retorted defensively.

"Just because you're the one that's good at conversation starters…" He added crossly under his breath.

Hermione simply shook her head despairingly and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what they mean, the stars," Ron said a moment later. There was a distant look in his eyes as he stared inquisitively at the shadowy sky.

"Maybe if you had been a bit more responsible in Astronomy class and had actually taken notes you would have a better idea." Hermione scolded with a hint of teasing shading her tone.

"Me, take notes? As if!" Ron scoffed, "That's what you're for."

"And here I was thinking that you kept me around all these years because I was your friend." Hermione countered with a smirk.

"Yeah, well that too I guess." Ron said good-naturedly.

Then they went quiet, both enjoying the silence and the others companionable company.

"When I was little," Ron said suddenly, staring distractedly at the stars, "I really really hated my freckles."

"Oh?" Hermione said, slightly puzzled by his rather extraneous remark.

"Yeah. One day I asked Fred and George to curse them off for me. Barking idea, really. So, they gave it a go and ended up turning my face bright red and my freckles black so that they stood out even more. I dunno if it was on purpose or not but, well, knowing Fred and George…" Ron trailed of with a knowing chuckle.

"Anyway, Mum ended up setting me straight. She took me outside that night, pointed to the sky and told me "See? Even the sky has freckles and he isn't ashamed of them. You shouldn't be either." I never tried to curse off my freckles again. Though that might have something to do with the fact that I didn't want to go around with my face looking like a quaffle."

Hermione chuckled at the story, amusement sparkling in smile.

"Well, if its any consolation, I've always found your freckles to be quite endearing." Hermione told him honestly, causing his ears to redden in the darkness.

They were reduced to silence once more.

"I wish I could read the stars," Hermione said softly, looking longingly at the lights in the sky, "Then I would be able to tell what's going to happen."

"A war." Ron said bluntly.

Hermione laughed quietly, a cheerless sort of chortle.

"We don't need Astronomy notes to know that." She replied.

Ron stared woefully at her. He was overcome with the sudden urge (one that he so frequently repressed) to take her hand. It was something he'd never done before, but that didn't matter now. She needed to know she wasn't alone in this so with a surge of Gryffindor bravery he reached out and grasped her hand tightly in his larger one. He was surprised to find how small it was in comparison to his own, and pleased at the readiness in which she griped it back.

"We're gonna fight this war together, Hermione. Side-by-side." Ron declared assertively, looking her directly in the eye.

Hermione's eyes mirrored the fierceness in his own.

"And we will succeed side-by-side. Together." Hermione replied resolutely.

She faltered a moment before tentatively laying her head on his shoulder as they continued their star-gazing. Ron smiled with a flush of pleasure.

There may be a war ahead of them, but they would fight it, hand-in-hand. And even if death came upon them, they would die together, as one. This was their silent bond, reflecting in the light of the stars above. This was their promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are <em>preciousssss<em> *Read in Gollum voice*Give them to us, hobbitses :)  
><strong>

**Also, I'm an avid music fan and find that a lot of my favorite songs fit well with my one-shots. I'm never one for song-fics (sorry, its just not my thing) but, having a song accompany a fic is completely different :) And I couldn't help but think that "Stars" by Switchfoot really fits with this...**


	3. Warmness of the Soul

**Ok, I'm actually quite pleased with the way this chapter turned out. I felt i kept them quite in character and that always makes me happy with my writing :)**

**Song that inspired this:**

_ I feel so unsure_  
><em> As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor<em>  
><em> As the music dies<em>  
><em> Something in your eyes...I'm never going to dance again...The way I danced with you<em>

_Seether, Careless Whisper  
><em>

* * *

><p>A throaty growl threatened to erupt from Ron's mouth as he glowered angrily at the dark-haired Bulgarian Seeker. Was it a bit thick to be jealous all these years later? Perhaps. But he had never exactly been the brightest of blokes and to be frank he was perfectly content with that. Was it a bit immature as well? More than likely. But he had never honestly thought it worth the effort to appear mature at times like this…Hermione could attest to that. It was however, in his opinion, worth the effort to make sure that dearest Vicky knew that Hermione was off limits. But judging by the way Krum was looking at her, Ron wasn't getting his point across very boldly.<p>

Snarling inwardly, Ron resumed his ugly glare towards Krum. If Vicky wanted to play stupid, then fine! Maybe it was about time Ron stepped up to the plate, anyway. He could do that. He wasn't _brainless_, after all. If it was a pursuer Hermione wanted, than it was a pursuer she would get!

"Come and dance," Ron suggested invitingly to Hermione, chivalrously offering her his hand.

Pleasant surprise flickered across her face accompanied by a thrilled smile that made Ron shiver. She took his outstretched hand and without a backwards glance towards Krum got up and followed him. Ron couldn't resist throwing a smug smile over his shoulder, but was disappointed to find that Krum wasn't paying attention. Ah well, he got the girl. The girl. Ron swallowed uneasily. The surge of confidence that had overcome him when he asked her to dance was now diminished as he led her unsurely across the dance floor.

Hermione awarded him another delighted smile as they selected a place on the dance floor. Ron's ears went scarlet as he smiled uncertainly back. Awkwardly he placed a hand on her waist and she stretched her arm out reaching his shoulder. Hesitantly they began dancing, a slow, tentative dance.

A pursuer? _A pursuer? _What the bloody hell was a pursuer, anyway? Whatever it was, it didn't suit him, Ron thought pessimistically as he and Hermione fumbled around gracelessly in their undecided footsteps.

"Stop being such a child." A voice chided in his head. Ron couldn't help but chuckle a little, for the voice had such a vivid resemblance of Hermione's.

Oh, come off it! He could do this. He could take charge. He could, well, dance. If it made Hermione happy, anyway.

Ron snorted again, this time a little louder as they stumbled clumsily around. Hermione glanced up at him, questioning his laugh. With a mischievous grin Ron pulled her close to him and spun them both around causing them to nearly collide into the couple next to him.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, laughing as they regained their balance.

People were giving them a wide berth as Ron spun Hermione around again and they both nearly went collapsing to the floor with shouts of hilarity.

"Honestly Ron, this is supposed to be a proper dance! Clearly they didn't have you in mind when they invented it," Hermione reprimanded teasingly, letting out another squeal as Ron whirled her around once more. He caught her as she went crashing into his chest, and she wrapped both of her arms deliberately around his neck. Ron couldn't help but grin ridiculously at her and she replicated his smile, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Every trace of awkwardness had faded away, replaced by the sheer ecstasy of two best friends taking pleasure in each other's company.

"I can dance," Ron retorted defensively.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it, then," She countered with a daring smirk.

"Fine!"

And then, with a steely expression of pure willpower, Ron slowed the tempo of their hazardous dance. With slow, deliberate steps Ron danced with Hermione properly, secretly thanking his mother for the dance lessons she had given him in 4th year. Lessons that he had gotten the hang of with surprising ease.

"Ron! You can actually dance!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously as he led her firmly around the dance floor.

"Told you," Ron replied grumpily, giving her a far more gentle spin.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Well, its not exactly something I prefer to advertise. I mean sure I'm a decent dancer, but that's not really the most masculine of traits now, is it?" Ron explained.

"You amaze me!" laughed Hermione.

The rhythm of their dance had been reduced, Ron observed, to the rate of a slow song despite the fact that the music ringing in the background was relatively fast. Regardless of this, Ron tentatively pulled Hermione closer to him and was pleased when she elected to rest her head upon his chest, vanishing the barrier of space between them. Ron held her contentedly, marveling at how such a strong-willed person could feel so small and vulnerable in his arms.

"This is wonderful, Ron," Hermione breathed almost inaudibly, securing her arms a little more tightly around his neck.

Ron grinned, delighted that he was making her happy. It was all so natural, this dance with Hermione. It flowed with such ease, brought them both such elation. It was so refreshing, so sweet, so…well, something he wasn't particularly sure about. He hoped it would be the exact replica of this moment at their wedding. Wait, their wedding? _Their wedding?_ As if! Ah, well, he didn't need to worry about that now. Right now he had his beautiful best friend in his arms, his alone for a few moments. He needed to savor this.

They danced for what felt like hours. What may have been days later, they broke apart.

"You look like you need to be off your feet for a little bit," Ron commented, completely out of breath.

"Just for a moment," Hermione replied gratefully, releasing her hold on him.

"I think we could use a butterbear. I'll go get us some, all right?" Ron said thoughtfully.

"Thank you!"

Whistling cheerfully to himself, Ron left her in search of the desired drink. He would never again dance with another person like he just had with Hermione. After those blissful moments of heaven on earth, Ron felt as if he were ready for anything. Heck, a bunch of Death Eaters could gatecrash this wedding and he felt confident that he could take them on…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, all the favorite stories and alerts have really REALLY made my day...but, just so you know, reviews <em>do<em> make me happier...and inspire writing faster...meaning if you want more of the story sooner, just drop a really quick review :)** **You guys are amazing!**


	4. Until the End

**Yeah! Here's a new one :D This one is soooo sweet I just had way to much fun writing it! A tad fluffy but I think still in character so I'm quite pleased with my work :)**

**Song that inspired this:**

_When I feel lost and I can't find my way_  
><em>When words are at a loss I can hear you say<em>

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died_  
><em>I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side<em>  
><em>When everything's wrong, I will still be around<em>  
><em>By your side<em>

_By Your Side, Lifehouse_

* * *

><p>Ron had never in his life been as grateful to hear his father's voice as he was at that precise moment. As the patronus dissolved into the air, Ron forcefully swallowed his emotion, but he could not control the soft whimper that escaped his reluctant lips. His legs unwillingly buckled as relief rushed through his body and he grudgingly succumbed to tumbling onto the couch. Within an instant Hermione was at his side, grasping his arm tightly as she whispered elatedly into his ear, "They're all right, they're all right!"<p>

Ron let out a laugh, a refreshing sort of chuckle, and conveyed his comfort to her by obscuring her in his arms. She responded exactly as he had anticipated: by cuddling up to his broad chest with pleasure and drawing console from his sturdy arms secured steadfastly around her, as she so customarily did these days.

"I don't want to be on my own." Hermione stated abruptly, pulling back somewhat so as to look Ron directly in his vibrant blue eyes. "Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?"

Ron could naturally perceive the frightened undertones to her pretense of composure and nodded his head in understanding. He didn't necessarily fancy the idea of sleeping in an eerie room all alone either.

"Good idea." He agreed considerately, providing her a concluding squeeze before halfheartedly relinquishing his grip on her.

"I'm going to go give Harry his toothbrush," Hermione said readily, her hand lingering affectionately on Ron's shoulder as she stood to leave. "Do you mind setting up the sleeping bags? They're in here." She reached into her remarkable beaded bag and retrieved a toothbrush before handing the bag to him.

"Ok," He said, taking the bag from her as she left. His entire arm was swallowed by its opening as Ron groped around, attempting to reclaim the requested sleeping bags.

"Blimey Hermione!" He exclaimed aloud at the copious amounts of objects that filled the enormous capacity of the bag.

Getting down on his hands and knees, Ron rolled out the sleeping bags onto the soiled, dusty floor. It was so…. hard, he noted with distaste. An image materialized into his head as he set up their in-home campsite: Hermione, situated in a sore, twisted, position tossing and turning the entire night in discomfort. Ron shook his head akin to a dog with water lodged in his ears to rid himself of the image. He wouldn't let that happen. Analyzing the room, Ron's gaze met with the dilapidated sofa. Yes, if he took the cushions maybe he could…Ron leapt to his feet and bounded over to the sofa, seizing the tattered pillows. He assembled them on the ground, rather close to where he would be sleeping, and laid Hermione's sleeping bag on top of them. It created a makeshift bed that he was quite pleased with.

"What are you doing, Ron?"

Ron jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, I was just…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Making your bed." He gestured to the temporary bed. She studied it for a moment before…

"Oh, for heaven's sakes," Hermione laughed, clearly humored by Ron's attempt.

"This is really thoughtful of you Ron, but you don't need to make my bed more comfortable than yours." Hermione added more gently, though she was clearly pleased with his effort.

"Yes I do!" Ron countered indignantly, "Have you felt the floor? Not only is it bloody disgusting it's also as hard as Hagrid's rock cakes! You would be completely miserable all night!"

"And what about you and Harry?" Hermione wondered curiously, still clearly amused, "Are you two just going to sleep on the rock cake-class floor?"

"Well yeah," Ron said with an air of bravado, puffing out his chest, "We're tough, we can handle it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this, and Ron backtracked at lightning speed.

"I didn't mean it like that of course, I mean of course you're tough, I couldn't have hung around you for 6 years and not believe that! I just meant that well, it could be easier on you, and I was just- just trying to have good manners, that's all!"

Hermione rolled her eyes hopelessly at his antics. Determined to make her accept it Ron finished straightening it out and did his best to make it look appealing.

"There." Ron said triumphantly, struggling to his feet and glancing over at Hermione.

"Honestly Ron, I can't sleep on that, it isn't fair!" Hermione argued stubbornly.

"Hermione, come on!"

"No!"

"Hermione." Ron said warningly.

Hermione crossed her arms in a defiant stance.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"Please? It will make me feel better." Ron insisted persuasively.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, fine. But just so you know, I am perfectly capable of sleeping on rock hard floors without any assistance from argumentative red-heads." Hermione clarified crossly.

"That's the spirit." Ron replied brightly.

Within minutes they were all settling down in bed; Harry and Ron on the solid floor and, much to Ron's satisfaction, Hermione raised slightly above them on the cushions. As time creeped by Harry's breathing slowed, signaling his departure from consciousness. Ron sighed as sleep failed him, and shivered slightly. He couldn't shake the uncanny feeling the room was haunted by. How Harry or Hermione had fallen asleep was beyond him-

"Ron?" Hermione's voice broke the silence suddenly, proving him mistaken, "Are you asleep?"

Ron rolled over to face her.

"No."

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry, you didn't."

He propped himself up on one elbow and studied her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked gently, taking in her eyes flickering with apprehension.

"Its just…" She seemed to be taking a moment to contemplate her words, "I knew this would be happening soon. I knew we would be leaving, that we'd start our hunt, and I prepared for it. I packed days ago, read up on all sorts of books and made sure we had the essentials that would be necessary; I mean I was completely equipped for this. I have been for weeks. Really ever since we agreed to go. But now that its actually happening I'm…well, I guess I'm-"

"Scared?" Ron finished for her.

Hermione heaved a sigh and nodded her head slowly.

"I am too." Ron admitted quietly, "But we've got each other, Hermione, and we've got Harry. We're going to be all right, I just know it. You wait and see. We're going to defeat Voldemort and all of his bloody bodyguards, and no one else will get hurt."

"But what's going to happen before we do that?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron stopped to ponder the graveness of her words.

"I don't know, Hermione…I don't know…"

The possibilities of what could happen were too painful to bear so Ron pushed them from his mind. He didn't know how he was going to prevent them from happening but he also knew that it didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered right now was comforting the strong-willed girl in front of him.

"Go to sleep, Hermione," Ron spoke placidly to her, "I'll be here if you wake up scared."

His hand brushed a strand of hair affectionately behind her ear.

"I'll always be by your side. Right here. To keep you smiling and maybe-maybe hold your hand, you know, to make sure you don't feel alone or anything." He added with an unsure smile.

Hermione's fingers inched towards his till they touched and his huge hand wrapped comfortingly around her slender one, relieved by her response.

"You know I'm gonna be with you until the end, right?" Ron said fiercely, giving her hand a firm squeeze for emphasis.

"I've always known that, Ron." Hermione whispered quietly, griping his hand back tightly as the trepidation in her eyes dispersed replaced by sparks of audacity. She smiled, a daring, adventurous sort of smile before closing her eyes for the night.

Pleased that she was asleep Ron stopped a moment to ponder a few things before he to traipsed into the land of unconsciousness. He couldn't help but be slightly surprised with the words that had come tumbling from his mouth. They were all genuine, but they felt so unnatural and out of place flowing so effortlessly from his own lips. He never acted this tender with anyone, but maybe, just maybe…he was changing. Only slightly of course, but if it won him Hermione…well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad change.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, so I've made it a habit to upload new chapters every Friday night but...Oh, I just couldn't resist putting this one up! Its such a sweet chapter :D But the thing is everyone is always saying that if you upload chapters too close together you won't get as many reviews so...could you please prove me wrong? Cuz, I want to upload chapters more than once a week!<strong> **Pretty pretty please!**


End file.
